Aval Atheron
|Base ID = }} Aval Atheron is a Dunmer pawnbroker and meat vendor in Windhelm. Location He lives at the Atheron Residence and can be found there or at his stall in the Windhelm marketplace. He is the brother of Faryl Atheron and Suvaris Atheron. Background According to his brother, Aval is ashamed of his siblings for working for Nords. However, he has a good attitude towards the tolerant Brunwulf Free-Winter and will offer him a discount on his merchandise. Aval hints at dealing in stolen goods, warning the Dragonborn that, if they're the type to worry about where something came from, they may want to move on, in addition to claiming he is resourceful as he is discreet. Torsten Cruel-Sea and Tova Shatter-Shield may approach him regarding acquiring new farm equipment and picking up Friga's belongings. After his work day ends around 7:00 P.M., he will always go to the New Gnisis Cornerclub and drink in front of it. Interactions Rescue Mission Aval Atheron has been kidnapped and taken to Bannermist Tower. The Companions ask the Dragonborn to rescue him and escort him back to Windhelm. Conversations Discount of gratitude Aval: "Friend Brunwulf, how good to see you! If you see anything you like, just let me know and I'll glad offer you a discount." Brunwulf: "That's not necessary. I'll pay the same price as anyone else." Aval: "But I insist. And with good reason; Malthyr told me that you've been speaking to Ulfric about our situation. He said you're going to help us. So few Nords have ever offered to help us, a discount is the least I can do." Brunwulf: "I'm not looking for special treatment, Aval. All I did was talk to Ulfric. For all I know, he's already forgotten the conversation. I wouldn't get your hopes up." Aval: "Oh, I see. Well, I'm sorry to have troubled you about it. Just... know that your efforts are appreciated." Friga's possessions Tova: "I understand you purchase used goods, as well as sell them?" Aval: "Yes, that's right. Whether or not I'm interested depends on what you've got, of course." Tova: "I have some things that belonged to my daughter, Friga. She... she won't be needing them any more." Aval: "Oh, I see. Yes, yes of course I'll take a look. Just bring them by whenever it's convenient for you." Player conversations "I have a lot of respect for Ambarys Rendar, but his views are a little extreme." :Where do you get your goods? "Wherever I can find them. If you're the type who worries over where something came from, you may want to move on." : "Well, not yet. The Empire hasn't been in charge for that long, and real change takes time. Still, having a just and honorable man like Brunwulf in charge can only be an improvement. Unlike Ulfric, Brunwulf has shown a great willingness to work with the other races and make us feel more at home here. For the first time in a long while, I truly believe that there are brighter days ahead." :You live in the Gray Quarter? "I'm a Dark Elf and I live in Windhelm, so yes, I live in the Gray Quarter. You must be new around here, or you'd know they don't let my kind live anywhere outside that slum." "Be sure to stop by Sadri's Used Wares in the Gray Quarter." Quotes *''"You look like someone who appreciates nice things."'' *''"Assorted fruits and vegetables, all delicious and affordable!"'' *''"Come and browse my fine selection! Everything's fresh and delicious!"'' Trivia *Despite having only meat products on display, he will advertise having "assorted fruits and vegetables," which is actually what Hillevi Cruel-Sea sells in the stand next to him. *Killing Aval may result in his brother sending Hired Thugs after the Dragonborn. Appearances * be:Авал Атэрон de:Aval Atheron es:Aval Atheron pl:Aval Atheron ru:Авал Атерон Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants